Makorra Essay
by Little Mockingjay
Summary: A mock-essay giving an educated, in-depth and slightly witty look at Makorra. An attempt to explain the actions and dissection of the relationships in Book One of the series. Written well before Book Two, obviously. Makorra, Past!Masami, One-sided Borra, BolinXMystery Girl. Read to find out.


**Disclaimer**: I don"t own Legend Of Korra.

**Note**: This is an essay, and analysis, of Mako and Korra's relationship. In addition to being a LOK fan, I am also a Hey Arnold fan, and I love reading the essays some fans write for HA, and so I was inspired to create this. I trust you all know that I ship Makorra just by this title. Enjoy.

**Makorra Essay**

In this parody essay I will discuss the relationships of the characters. I will start with a recap of the central relationship; Mako and Korra. It is formal stuff laced with humor. Enjoy.

**Recap**

When they meet, it is apparent that Korra has some degree of interest in knowing Mako. Mako, however, ignores her. This is seen as rudeness by some fans, but consider that Mako initially thinks Korra was just another one of his brother's fangirls, one of what is presumably many. This, coupled with Bolin's comment about Mako's seriousness regarding Pro-bending, suggests that Mako simply had other things on his mind at the time. After said match, Korra praises Mako for his prowess, but she is again snubbed. Consider that Hasook, the team's waterbender at the time, had nearly cost them the match. When blankly asking Korra if she was still there, Mako seemed more distracted than anything. He might have been contemplating how they would make the tournament with such an incompetent waterbender. Once again, he doesn't consider one apparent fangirl to be his top priority and leaves her to Bolin.

When Korra forces herself a spot with the Fire Ferrets, Mako shows clear exasperation at her "what-I-say-goes" attitude, which is understandable. Taken out of context, Korra's behavior would be little more than bullying if not for the other, more lovable, aspects of her personality. Given that in a small scene just before this, Korra proves not to know the rules of Pro-bending despite being a fan as well as her complete lack of training or knowing any game-plan, Mako's wariness is well-justified. However, when Korra ends up winning the game entirely on her own devices, Mako finally has respectful words for her and offers her a permanent spot on the team.

They seem to get along poorly for a little while, and are only united with the common goal of finding a kidnapped Bolin together. Some think it might just be for Bolin's sake, but Korra really didn't seem to be that worried about him until there is mention of the Equalists.

I'd like to take a moment to talk about Korra's apparent crush on Mako. Consider that Korra is a teenage girl, and teenage girls are often keen to look for romantic companions if not already involved with someone. In addition, most girls, at some point in their adolescent lives, are genuinely attracted to the broodish bad-boy type like Mako. Throughout this episode, Korra seems to at least be trying to take steps to get closer to him, telling us that this is a serious "crush" and not a school-girl crush. She insists on accompanying Mako to find Bolin, inquires about his past and poses as his girlfriend to get into an Equalist rally.

The fact that Mako lends Korra his scarf for her disguise becomes more significant in the next episode, when we learn that it was from Mako's late father and he cherishes it. This can be taken as evidence that Mako has come to at least trust Korra. His blooming confidence in her is shown when he tells her about what happened to his parents. Some fans like to think that their search is an unofficial first date because of the park, which is popular for real-life dates as well, especially for newer couples.

The next episode doesn't have to much in the way of Makorra because it is busy setting the stage for the next episode, the _Spirit of Competition_. Mako meets and is instantly infatuated with Asami and we start seeing hits that Bolin has a crush on Korra. The most we see is that Korra is jealous of Mako and Asami's relationship. Judging by their dialogue in this scene, the girls have never met and Korra claims to have not heard a word of her from Mako. This suggests that Korra was not only jealous of the apparent relationship, but because Mako walked up to her with another girl on his arm.

The next episode, as everyone knows, is a real doozy. Korra is apparently disgusted with Mako and Asami's cutesy display of affection and saddened when the pair leave for a date. Bolin oh-so smoothly tries to talk Korra up, but she awkwardly returns to Air Temple Island. This suggests that Korra knows about Bolin's crush on her and finds it uncomfortable because not only does she not return his feelings, she has those same feelings for his own brother.

Bolin asks Mako about how he thought of Korra "in a girlfriend sort of way". Mako replies, without hesitation, that Korra's great but he already has a girlfriend and describes her as more of a 'pal'. This is a very interesting scene to watch. Fist, it is the first glimpse of Mako's opinion of Korra as a person, and the fact that he has an answer ready suggests that he's been thinking about it. Mako's general uncomfortableness with this conversation, as well as his automatically thinking that Bolin was talking about him (Mako) dating Korra, suggests that Mako might have repressed romantic feelings for the young Avatar. He tells Bolin that Korra is their teammate and dating would be a bad idea, which is likely an excuse he tells himself as another reason not to pursue Korra romantically.

At the same time, Korra is pushed by in-show shippers Jinora and Ikki to tell about what they seem to perceive as her "magical romance" with Mako. Korra denies that she has feelings for Mako and says that he's all into that "prissy, beautiful, elegant rich girl". The fact that she includes "beautiful" in the description makes the rather sad suggestion that Korra doesn't consider herself beautiful. This is likely around the time where teenage girls suffer from the unfortunate delusion that if you aren't a human Barbie doll, you aren't even pretty. Poor girl. The fact that she first seeks love advice from a ten and seven-year-old donates a feeling of desperation, and the former-love triangle (later revealed as Lin – Tenzin – Pema) holds several parallels to both current triangles; Bolin – Korra – Mako and Korra – Mako – Asami.

After a particularly good match, Korra rather clumsily attempts to ask Mako out, which eventually results in the famous "I really like you and I think we were meant for each other!" Korra, having grown up alone in a compound at the South Pole, is socially awkward and unsure of how to handle this, and to say the least, it shows. Mako lets Korra down as gently as he can and clearly feels bad about hurting her. This lets us know that Mako really does care about Korra on a personal level and doesn't like seeing her so hurt. This might also be taken as foreshadowing for the later episode _'Out of the Past'_ because Asami is present, but Mako's attention is focused more on Korra.

Bolin, unaware of what just happened with Korra and his brother, asks Korra out. After raising from her stupor with Bolin's humor, Korra decides that she could use some fun and takes Bolin up on his offer, which we see Mako does not appreciate. There is also the introduction of Tahno, the waterbending captain of the Wolfbats. He takes an interest in Korra as well and openly hits on her, though it's made perfectly clear that this is motivated by lust alone and Tahno was probably just looking for a shag. Korra does not take kindly to this and scars him out of his wits just by whistling for Naga. Who needs to be a Barbie when you're that badass?

After the date, Mako angrily confronts Korra about leading Bolin on and using him to get back at him (Mako) for rejecting her. Korra says they were just having fun and before long deduces that Mako is actually jealous and really does like her. This leads to one of my personal favorite lines in this series: "When you're with her, you're thinking of me, aren't you?" This escalates to a shouting match and they both storm away. Later, the Ferrets play a horrible match they barley win.

Mako realizes some of the blame is his own for not being honest with Korra and confronts her. He admits to not being honest with her and says he does like her, but he also likes Asami and is confused. Elated by this and apparently not hearing the second part, Korra spontaneously kisses Mako. After a second, he returns the kiss which lasts a few seconds longer. One can only imagine what is going through Mako's naughty teenage-boy-brain as this is happening. His expression here is hard to read but the kiss clearly effected him. Korra, on the other hand, is glowing; her expression is one of pure love.

Before _it_ happens. It's to painful to go into, but I think we all know what it is. All I have to say is that Bolin literally runs like a girl. Mako, frustrated with several things at once but unwilling to blame himself, instead blames the nearest person; Korra. This starts a brief but heated argument over who was more at fault (Korra for kissing him in the first place, or Mako for kissing her back), and Mako storms away, leaving Korra silently regretting what happened. "Well played, Korra."

Mako finds Bolin 'drunk' on noodles and Bolin angrily refuses to go home with him, saying that they are no longer brothers, and Mako resorts to carrying the crying Bolin home on his back. That's brotherly love for ya. After Korra wins them their semi-finals match, the Ferrets reconcile as friends and a team. Korra apologizes to Bolin and he says he'll be fine and Korra and Mako reaffirm their friendship despite the lingering romantic tension. Judging by later episodes, this was a poor idea, but it would have probably been too much to tackle at the time.

Mako continues to be lovey-dovey with Asami and Korra continues feeling disgusted and jealous, but Mako also seems to have become protective of Korra, blocking several attacks toward her by the ruthless Wolfbats who would undoubtedly hurt her. Once Korra goes after Amon, Mako shouts at her to be careful. He knows Korra well enough to know that he can't stop her and they both know that this is her fight, not his. When she is safe (and after nearly falling to her death), Mako, in a very unMako-like moment, hugs Korra and tells her he's glad she's safe. This apparently surprises Korra as much as the audience because she does not return the hug.

With the boys' home destroyed by Amon's attack, it would seem they have nowhere else to go. Korra, however, asks Tenzin to let them live on the Island with her and she is very excited to tell them so. Bolin, however, tells her that Asami has already offered them houseroom in her father's mansion. Korra is disappointed to hear this and seems unsettled by Asami's voice. Korra's later suspicions about Asami's father puts a strain on her friendships with both Mako and Asami, who Korra has discovered common ground with and has started to befriend, with Mako mistaking it for Korra being petty and jealous and even threatening to end their friendship. When Korra is proven right, he looks ashamed and insists on going down to help her. In the factory of evil, he hoists an unconscious Korra onto his back when Lin and Tenzin were there as well. Korra, being much younger and more lively than ether of them, probably did not need as much help. In the end, as they all flee, Mako apologizes to Korra for how he treated her and asks if they can still stay at the temple with her. Korra confirms that yes, they can stay, even Asami.

Korra than tells Mako to go to Asami because she needs him. Despite knowing how Korra feels about him and how it must make her feel, he does so. This is significant on her part, as it solidifies that she harbors deeper feelings for Mako by putting his happiness before her own, which is something you just don't do with a crush or infatuation. At this point, Korra's jealousy evaporates, leaving a sorrowful acceptance that she can't have Mako.

A few days later, the four of them are hanging around casually the way teenagers do until there is word of Equalist activity. If one looks closely at where they are while they are hanging out, Mako and Korra appear to have been talking. Bolin calls front with Asami, leaving Mako and Korra to the back seat. Mako, ever the gentlemen, opens the door for Korra and they seem friendly in the back seat. In fact, they seem more focused on each other than the Equalist thing.

Fast-forward to a while after. In a nutshell, Korra is missing and Mako is losing his mind. The story is that Equalists captured Korra and Amon has her. Mako is the most determined to find Korra and leads the search with passion. He seems to have nothing else on his mind but finding Korra and hurting whoever took her. Mako is naturally protective of those he cares for and has shown protectiveness towards Korra before, but this is a new level. We learn later that Mako is in love with Korra and that he realized this ether during the search or after she's returned, which makes his actions seem natural after discovering this. When Korra returns, he is the one to recognize Naga's howl and follow it. He then pushes Tenzin and Lin out of his way and barks that them to give her space. He carries her to Oogie's saddle himself and speaks gently to her while stroking her face and hair. It should be noted that Mako and Korra are rarely seen apart for the rest of the season.

In fact, while Korra is missing we can see Mako going through some of the Five Stages of Grief. The fist stage is denial, shown when Mako at first refuses to believe what Lin tells them. "No. No she _can't_ be gone." I don't know about any of you, but the tone of his voice right there – so lost and desperate – is just heart-wrenching. Stage two; Anger. He snaps at Asami for questioning the chances of finding Korra on a particular path, and he interrogates, threatens, and nearly attacks an Equalist for not telling him where Korra is. Stage three: Bargaining. While we never actually see this, bargaining is often the quietest and most inconspicuous stage as it is mostly within the individual's mind. It is entirely likely that Mako, at some point or even through the whole ordeal, was thinking that he'd do anything to have Korra back safe and unharmed. The last two stages, which he thankfully didn't have to go through, are depression and acceptance.

Mako sits at Korra's bedside while she is sleeping, likely contemplating his newly discovered feelings for her. He dotes on her as she recovers and I personality feel like when he went to get her more tea from the kitchen, he sounded like a married man who's wife was just found to be expecting their first child. Ouch.

When Asami tells him that she knows about the kiss, Mako asks if Bolin told her. Mako might be mature for his age, but that means it's easy to forget that he's still a teenager and he has his moments. By drawing attention to his brother, Mako is employing what is perhaps the most immature and cowardly response to being in trouble; trying to shift the blame. This behavior is not typical of him and he was probably either very uncomfortable with the conversation so that he would do anything to get out of it or he was feeling emotionally venerable at the time and didn't care what tactic his used to get out of there, which is perfectly understandable.

With the fall of Air Temple Island, Mako and Korra continue to spend time together. It is likely that Mako volunteered to do reconnaissance with Korra, presumably to make sure she stayed safe and knowing her tendency to rush into things. He also wouldn't be to keen on letting her go off on her own only days after she'd been kidnapped.

That night, Mako and Korra, both unable to sleep, stay up to talk for a while. Now is it just me, or does Mako's posture scream 'flirt'? She laments over being in the middle of a war after only a few months in the city, and Mako tells her that even if they've only known each other for a few months, he can't imagine his life without her. He goes on to tell her that she is the "most loyal, brave and selfless" person he's ever known. Korra in turn tells him that she thinks he's pretty incredible, too, and that he already knows that. I personally like to think of this as Korra indirectly telling Mako that she still has feelings for him.

They share a sweet moment, which Korra ends by turning away and telling him they should get some sleep. This contradicts the earlier episodes where Korra was the one vying for Mako's attention. Mako is obviously disappointed. Fans think he was planning to make a move (presumably to kiss her) or confess his love or both, all of which would have made sense with the buildup of tender complements. Before this episode was released, in fact, many fans thought there would be a kiss after their moment. Once more, Mako might be unsettled by her reaction and take it as rejection. He might fear that Korra has moved on or is no longer interested in him.

When Korra decides to face Amon head-on, Mako insists on going with her. When she tells him that he doesn't have to do that, he tells her that yes, he does. Mako shows concern for Korra's safety, such as holding her back when Amon baits her.

When Korra is being bloodbent by Amon, Mako comes out of his hiding place, at great risk to himself, and demands Amon to let Korra go while firing several huge fireballs. As he is being bloodbent and watches Korra lose her bending, he watches with wide, fearful eyes and calls her name. As Amon approaches Mako, he is able to break the bloodbending grip through sheer willpower and shoots lightening at Amon, knocking him into a wall. As Mako takes an exhausted and weak Korra in his arms and runs away, she tries to tell him about her bending. Mako explains that everything will be okay, they just need to get out of there. This makes a suggestion that is both heartwarming and frightening; Mako would have abandoned the battle and surrendered the city to Amon if it meant keeping Korra safe.

Remember chakras? Anahata is the air chakra, which deals with love and is blocked by grief. I'm not exactly sure how it works, but the easiest answer is that Korra was able to airbend because Mako was in trouble. It was a sincere desire to save the man she loved that momentarily snapped her out of her slump (and therefore overcame her grief, however temporary, out of her love for Mako, which is stronger) and allowed her to airbend. Actually, it makes sense that this show would focus more on the romantic aspects of relationships than it's parent series for this reason; Korra's troubled love life causes her grief, which blocks her air chakra and becomes part of the reason she can't airbend.

After Amon escapes, Korra seeks comfort in Mako's arms. He attempts to comfort her at the South Pole as well, but she spurns him, which is understandable when one thinks about it. Aside from her being very emotional at the time, we've seen that Korra's main way to cope is to go off on her own to be alone, as seen back in _When Extremes Meet_. Back in _Book Two_ of _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, Iroh explains that water is the element of change and cites how people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting quickly and easily to new things. Korra, however, is shown to be most comfortable with what she's already familiar with, sort of a 'It-works-for-me-just-fine-why-should-I-change-it?' deal, so it's unlikely she would look for another way to cope. The fact that Korra is not that open to sudden change like the people of the Water Tribes are supposed to be might be a creator's commentary on cultural stereotyping, which would fit with the more mature themes.

Korra's assumption that Mako only cares about her because she's the Avatar is rather sad, though it has more to do with her own view of herself rather than anything to do with Mako. Likely thanks to the White Lotus, Korra's life has been built around her status as the Avatar in every aspect since she was four and she likely views it as her whole identity. She feels that if she is not the Avatar she is nothing, and takes it at face-value that her friends, Mako included, care only about the Avatar but couldn't care less about Korra. If one thinks about it, this explains why Avatars traditionally don't learn of their status until their sixteenth birthday, to allow them to develop their own sense of identity beforehand so they do not become so dependent on the status. Korra, however, was never granted this because she found out at such a young age.

Considering this, Mako's reassurance that he's here for her and his insistence that he doesn't care if she's the Avatar probably surprises or confuses her. It might also be what intrigues her enough to listen to what Mako has to say when she was ready to leave him hanging just before. Mako hesitates for a moment before telling Korra that he loves her. Mako isn't an emotional person and this is probably a bit hard for him, but it might have been lessened because Mako knows that Korra at least had romantic feelings for him once. He must be confidant that she returns his feelings. This confession is also likely meant to make Korra feel better, to let her know that she is still loved, in a time of grief. It would make more sense than him just having bad timing.

Korra is surprised to hear out of the blue that her love for Mako is requited. When a cold front of air hits a warm front, a storm brews. This is exactly what happens to Korra. She's already feeling awful, and now she is probably feeling a range of emotions. Something wonderful happens just after this awful other thing happens. It must be a lot of pressure, and we all know what Korra's like under pressure. Considering all this, it's obvious that she would run off without giving Mako a clear answer. "I can't." Tenzin tells Mako to be patent with Korra and let her accept what has happened. And just like Korra, Mako apparently doesn't listen and goes after her by himself.

Once Korra gets her bending back via past Avatars, all the fog is cleared. She now has her bending back, is a full Avatar, and has a way to restore bending to those who lost it. All that's left, naturally, is to reconcile with Mako. Korra's running to him and jumping into his arms is probably her official answer to his feelings, but she also feels the needs to say the words; that she loves him, too. They share a second, more passionate kiss before going back to the compound to the others. By the way, they were out there all alone and it looked like the sun was setting by the time they returned to the others. Hmmm. Oh, who'my kiddin. Who'd wanna do _that_ in a frozen snowy wasteland? Than again, they are both firebenders...

For the upcoming Book Two, common sense would suggest that they're in an official relationship. Unless something happened in those past six months between books, which is unlikely because of the depth of loyalty and love shown time and time again through this book. Word is that Bolin will be getting a love interest in Book Two, so it is likely that this new relationship will be taking center stage with Mako and Korra as an already confirmed couple who will likely be left alone.

**Bolin**

Korra definitely loves and cares for Bolin as a friend, but only as a friend. The show itself treats their date like friends hanging out, which is probably what Korra felt it was. Bolin claims that they are suited to each other because they are so alike. This is a common misconception for kids and younger teenagers, as a real relationship cannot strive on similarities alone. Bolin is very sweet and he would make a good boyfriend for someone else once he matures a bit. He is still to immature to take a real relationship seriously and his feelings for Korra, though no doubt genuine, are also rather shallow when compared to other relationships. After one episode, Bolin seems to instantly get over Korra and it is never touched upon again, supporting that it was just a trivial crush and that he would rather have her as a friend in the long run.

Later, when Asami asks him if there is something more to Mako and Korra's relationship, Bolin initially denies it and tries to cover up with humor. He claims to have gotten over his crush on Korra and says he doesn't think it meant anything and that he's over it.

In the upcoming Book Two, Korra is in a relationship with Mako. Bolin apparently finds a new love interest, solidifying that he is over Korra. With Mako and Korra as an already confirmed couple, it is likely that this new relationship between Bolin and Mystery Girl will be taking center stage in their place.

**Asami**

It the third episode we meet Asami Sato who, it seems, comes to the show straight out of the amorous fantasies of many a teenage boy. She is beautiful, rich and an expert driver. To top things off, later episodes show that she's a badass in her own right. Asami is basically what most guys fantasize about being the 'perfect girl'. She both contradicts and complements Korra, who is a more realistic girl, being of a slightly bulkier body type, not as glamorous but still pretty, and being slightly spoiled and far from perfect. These girls are the opposite ends of the same pole.

When, much to Korra's horror, Ikki asks Asami if she knows Korra likes Mako, Asami claims not to have known. I don't believe this. Asami's words sound like suspiciously specific denial and her tone sounds like bad lying. I believe she had her suspicions before, and to have it confirmed out of the blue like that was a bit bewildering.

We can see Asami showing jealousy from there. When Mako and Korra act friendly in the back seat of her car, she eyes them with suspicion. Later, when Korra is missing, Asami is uncomfortable with Mako's passion about finding her and asks Bolin if he thinks there's more to Mako and Korra's relationship than ether have been letting on. When Bolin tells her of the kiss they shared, Asami is shocked and her voice teeters on the edge of tears. It should be noted that Bolin specifically said that the kiss was during the tournament and gave no other details. Asami knows that this happened while she was dating Mako and for all she knows, Mako could have been the one to instigate the kiss instead of Korra as it really was.

It should be noted that Mako's interest in Asami begins to fade almost as soon as Heroshi's ties with the Equalists are discovered. Even before the episode ends, Mako goes to patch things up with Korra before going to comfort Asami and doing so only after Korra tells him. Growing up on the streets, Mako was always in need of money. It's not far off the think that, whether he knows it himself or not, Mako's interest in Asami is supported by her rich father. Now that Heroshi is out of the picture and Asami is more than likely cut off and broke, Mako's interest in Asami is slowly fading, and his interest in Korra is slowly growing.

Infatuation is a sort of middle-ground between a crush and love. It can sometimes mimic the signs of love as well. Infatuation blinds a person from all but their significant other for a while before seeming to lessen ever so slightly into a healthier relationship. After a while, the flaws of the other person are bound to come out, at which point the partner often losses interest entirely. This is the key difference between real love and infatuation; real love is deep and unconditional and infatuation is shallow and comparatively fragile. This is exactly what Mako and Asami have; an infatuation. Emotional, sweet, and temporary. It is also worth noting that neither Mako nor Asami have ever explicitly referred to each other as boyfriend and girlfriend and the only direct mention of an official relationship is very late in the book, during an argument when said relationship starts going south.

Asami confronts Mako about his treatment of Korra and asks him if he has feelings for her. She is very unhappy when he avoids the question. Asami has been feeling lonely and sad because of the attention Mako showers on Korra, but she refuses to blame Korra for it and instead recognizes it as Mako's fault. At this point, it would seem she is also overcoming the infatuation. This is very refreshing considering how these things usually pan out and speaks of Asami's loyalty to Korra, who she probably sees as a best friend.

As Mako and Korra go off the face Amon themselves, he confronts Asami. He tells her that he's sorry things didn't work out and they confirm that they will always care about each other. Asami then gives him a kiss on the cheek. If one thinks about it, this is likely the break up that Mako-haters insist didn't happen and they do not interact on-screen for the rest of the season.

Coming from _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, there were several romantic relationships, very few of which ever ended (i.e. Aang and Katara, Zuko and Mai, Sokka and Suki). This was likely to keep with the childish ideology of 'happily ever after'. _Legend Of Korra_, however, presents more realistic relationships and Asami's case with Mako is a perfect example. There are two main reasons I can see as to why they broke up and both are real and typical of teenagers. First, Mako showed too much interest in another girl for Asami's comfort, and a girl, mind you, who has known him longer and has feelings for him. Secondly, the attraction simply faded after a time.

Asami is the perfect translator for this shift in relationship portrayal. Teenagers break up and it is not terribly common that they will stay 'together forever'. These relationships are temporary at best. She shows just the right amount of emotions, conveys emotions and actually handles it more maturely than most TV girls.

**Conclusion**

I'll take my award now.

* * *

Huh. Doesn't have as much sociology or psychology as I thought it would. Oh well. Can ya tell this took a few days to write? Review.


End file.
